Aureliashipping Short: A Brush With Change
by MasterClass60
Summary: Sorry. I was fixing small mistakes in this. Summary- Everyone is changing ever since the incident with Ultra Beasts. Especially Lillie, who really wants to cut her hair. Will her friends support her? aureliashipping is in this.


Hello. Ok, now, not wanting to be nitpicky or anything, but you people should participate in my polls more. I only got one vote for this. But, then qgain, it's your opinion. Now, to recap what this one shot is. First off, it has aureliashipping in it. Second, it has the same concept from the short i did with pearlshipping. Finally, if you want to see unique pokemon shippings, check out my latest story, **2018 New Shippings**.

In the Alola region, we are checking out a group of certain young pokemon trainers. Those trainers' names are Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie and of course, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. A lot has happened ever since the incident with Ultra Beasts. Faba from Aether Paradise was now under apprentice with Ms. Wicke to make up for what he done. The group is now known as Ultra guardians, to help rescue Ultra Beasts and send them home through the wormholes. Finally, a very special change has happened over young Lillie. She was now able to touch pokemon once again, like she was able to as a little girl. To add on, Ash has started to feel something different to Lillie. By that, I mean he's looked at her as a special person.

Anyhow, today, everyone was in class listening to Kukui. When everyone was up after the class, they all decided to talk to each other. They started asking normal questions like, do you think the Ultra Beasts will show up or Where is Nebby now? Then, the questions started to get a little random like, Lana, why do like water type pokemon and Mallow, when did you start getting into cooking? As more of them flew and became answered, Ash then asks a question which startles Lillie," Lillie, aside from your brother, why do you and your mom keep your hair long"? This question got the others intrigued as Lillie started to think of how to answer. Now, this was something that Lillie never really thought of, especially when it cames to her looks. All she thought of was what to wear and when she did consider about her hair, she always had the braids stick out and wear it up on certain occasions.

She then says," Well, It's always been something that I've followed with my mom. She says that it's a style that we've followed ever since my father disappeared." She started to hold one of her braids with one hand as she held Snowy in the other arm," To be honest, I've always wanted to try having my hair shorter, but whenever I asked my mom, she'd say no. So, it's always been long ever since." After finishing, everyone was left in a small state of schock. Ash was the first to speak up as he says," I think you would look great no matter what your hair looks like. Besides, it's fun to try something new." Pikachu chirped positively as Lana added," You would look amazing with short hair," as Mallow says," Plus, you could try a different style." Kiawe says," A new look would be really awesome," as Sophocles added," There are many advantages with having short hair. Cooler look for the hot days, the wind won't get it in your eyes, you could feel a light cool breeze and it'll be easier to care for." Lillie started to smile bright as she thanked the others for the kind words.

When school ended, everyone went back home, with the exception of Ash, who was staying at Professor Kukui's place. When Lillie got back to her mansion, after saying hi to her butler Hobbs, she rushed to her room and locked the door to her room. Snowy jumped onto her bed as she watched her trainer rush around. She finally found what she was looking for, a pair of scissors. She hid it underneath her pillow to use it later. When the early morning came, as everyone was still asleep, Lillie woke up and pulled the scissors out of under pillow. She also grabbed the pink hairbrush she kept with her. She faced the window with a look of determination before the scissors snipped at her blonde hair.

As morning finally came, everyone was at school when they noticed that Lillie was late. When she arrived finally, everyone was surprised, even Kukui and Principal Oak. Lillie's hair was now shoulder length and she had a complex braid in the back, held with a clip that resembled a snowflake. As always, Ash was the first to recover and say something. He says," I think that you look really amazing. It definitely suits you." Everyone wasn't far behind with positive comments about it. Lillie could only smile and blush at all the positive remarks. She especially loved the comments Ash said. Oak then says," I believe that you look as "Beautifly" as ever." Everyone could only agree as Lillie could smile as everyone, even the pokemon loved her new haircut.

Not bad right? Remember, keep up with my other story and let me know if you want to do another one or send ideas for the shipping story.


End file.
